Say Amen (Saturday Night)
"Say Amen (Saturday Night)" is the second track of Panic! at the Disco’s sixth studio album, Pray for the Wicked. It was released as the album's lead single on March 21, 2018. Music video In the music video, Brendon gets attacked by thieves looking for the Devil's Key (an ancient treasure Brendon stole). He fights them off and in the end meets up with a potential love interest who attacks him when she notices the key around his neck. After beating him with a baseball bat the video ends with the first two notes from This Is Gospel which could hint at this video taking place before that. Brendon also "dies" in the same clothes that he wears in the beginning of the This Is Gospel music video. The following music video in the "series" is the Emperor's New Clothes music video, where he turns into a devil, seemingly as a result of the Devil's Key. Behind the scenes Lyrics '1 Been traveling in packs that I can't carry anymore Been waiting for somebody else to carry me There's nothing else there for me at my door All the people I know aren't who they used to be And if I try to change my life one more day There would be nobody else to save And I can't change into a person I don't wanna be, so Oh, it's Saturday night, yeah 'Chorus I pray for the wicked on the weekend Mama, can I get another amen? Oh, oh, it's Saturday night, yeah Swear to God, I ain't ever gonna repent Mama, can I get another amen? Oh, oh, it's Saturday night, yeah '2 And every morning when I wake up I wanna be who I couldn't say I'd ever been But it's so much more than I ever was If every night I go to sleep knowing That I gave everything that I had to give Then it's all I could've asked for I've been standing up beside everything I've ever said, but Oh, it's Saturday night, yeah 'Chorus I pray for the wicked on the weekend Mama, can I get another amen? Oh, oh, it's Saturday night, yeah Swear to God, I ain't ever gonna repent Mama, can I get another amen? Oh, oh, it's Saturday night, yeah 'Bridge If I had one more day to wish If I had one more day To be better than I could have ever been If I had one more day to wish If I had one more day I could be better, but, baby Oh, it's Saturday night, yeah 'Chorus I pray for the wicked on the weekend Mama, can I get another amen? Oh, oh, it's Saturday night, yeah Swear to God, I ain't ever gonna repent Mama, can I get another amen? Oh, oh, it's Saturday night, yeah It's Saturday, Saturday, Saturday Oh, oh, it's Saturday night, yeah Swear to God, swear to God, swear to God Oh, oh, it's Saturday night, yeah Category:Singles Category:Pray for the Wicked songs